Living In A Lie
by Pulele Hua
Summary: NON-MAGIC Harry wants to come clean but an unforeseen complication gets in the way of his desire.
1. Scene 1: The Argument

**Living In A Lie**

**Written: **4/29/11 & 12/28/11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Beta:** Well, technically my professor. ^_^

**Author's Note:** This is **PRIMARILY DIALOGUE** as this was my one-act play for a class. It was originally inspired by drarry hence why I'm posting it. I have added some description where needed so you don't have to primarily rely on your imagination. I hope you like this different style. (^_^)

**Author's Note 2:** The story is already finished. I will upload one chapter a day or less.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1: The Argument<strong>

_Late morning of June 5, Ginny and Harry's bedroom_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny was asleep in bed. Harry was in the kitchen making coffee. She woke up and smelled the coffee; she ran into the bathroom. Harry entered the room with a mug of coffee and left it on the bedside table. He walked to the closet to get dressed for the day. Ginny walked in from the bathroom a few minutes later and sat back on the bed.<em>

"Morning, Harry."

"You weren't in bed last night. I waited up for you but I got tired. And it's noon."

"Sorry. The girls wanted to go out…"

"Out? You mean drinking again. How many was it this time?"

"None. It was my turn to be responsible last night."

"Like I believe that. Why are you sick then?"

"It must have been something I ate and the smell of that coffee set it off."

"Oh…are you okay?"

"Now you're concerned," Ginny scoffed.

"Of course, I'm concerned. I care about your being. I want to make sure you're up for today."

"All I'm doing today is sleeping, and maybe get my nails done. I haven't fixed them since last week."

"I knew you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what? It's not my birthday…or yours for that matter."

"Just forget it. I don't see a point in telling you. If it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Why do you always get your panties in a twist over some tiny thing I do wrong? Sorry if I have more of a social life than you and that it requires more of my attention than whatever it is that is supposed to happen today."

"Same old Ginny. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because at the end of the day, you'll always pick me."

"Not today," Harry whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry paused, "Since you're not feeling _well _to celebrate _our anniversary_, I guess I'll go. Bye."

_Harry opened the front door and walked out._

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	2. Scene 2: The Talk

**Scene 2: The Talk**

_Early afternoon of June 5, Draco's apartment_

* * *

><p><em>Draco heard knocking on the door. He put his book down and got up from bed.<em>

"I'm coming. Hold on."

_Draco opened the door and saw his best friend._

"Hey. What? No flowers today?"

"I've had it! I want to move out. I don't know why we lasted this long."

"I guess not," Draco said softly as he closed the door, "What did she do this time?"

_Harry walked into the kitchen and started making lunch. Draco sat down at the dining table._

"Forgot our anniversary. Can you believe that? The girl in the relationship forgets an anniversary. Isn't the man supposed to forget? That should be my job."

"You know how she is. She always forgets the things that are minor to her. Sometimes I wonder why you're still with her."

"I want a family. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Maybe it is."

"We've been together for five years. I think it's common sense to want to progress to the next level afterward."

"And you want to progress with her?"

"I'm not even sure anymore. She's been going out almost every night with her friends. It makes me wonder if she's cheating on me. It's not like we've been close these last few weeks. Especially after I tried to talk to her about settling down."

"I remember. You had to stay here for a week because she changed the locks on you."

"She blows everything out of proportion. She's twenty-six. It's about time she grows up. But I can't blame her with all the problems. It's my fault too."

"How so?"

_Harry put the knife down and looked over his shoulder to stare at Draco._

"Really, Draco? You need to ask me that."

"I like to get you riled up sometimes," laughed Draco.

_Harry turned back to finish the sandwich._

"It doesn't help that I'm the one that's actually cheating," Harry sighed, "I never meant for it to happen. She just wasn't…she didn't…she couldn't fix want I needed anymore."

"I know. You don't have to explain it to me."

"I know."

_Harry grabbed the two plates and placed them on the table._

"Draco, I think I'm going to break up with her. It's really going to happen this time."

"What?"

"I'm serious. It's not working anymore. I think it's time."

"Are you going to stay with the other person?"

_Harry gave him a smirk._

"I want to; I just don't know if I can give up a family."

"There are other ways to have kids the non-conventional way. Stop being so pessimistic about things."

"You're one to talk."

_Harry bit into his sandwich._

"Is Astoria still avoiding you?"

"No, she came over a few days ago. She's not upset anymore. Thrilled is more like it because now she has another chick to talk boys with. That's how she put it. As long as she doesn't start setting me up on dates, I think we'll be fine."

"That's good. I hope my ending with Ginny will go as smoothly."

"Sorry. I don't think it's going to happen. Volatile is the best way to describe Ginny and the unexpected. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. It's for the best."

"Here's something for luck."

_Draco leaned over the table and gently kissed Harry._

"And I expect flowers next time."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	3. Scene 3: The Revelation

**Scene 3: The Revelation**

_Evening of June 5, Ginny and Harry's bedroom_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny was pacing around the bedroom muttering to herself.<em>

"Where is he? I hope he meant he went to cool off. He better not have ditched me. The jerk…I'm not the inconsiderate one here. I'm about to give up everything here and he can't even let me explain why I forgot our anniversary."

_Ginny plopped down on the bed and placed her head in her hands._

"Where the hell is he? If our anniversary is as important as he made it out to be, then why isn't he here? I can't even call him. Stupid ass left his phone here."

_She heard the creak of a door open and close._

"Harry?"

_Ginny stood and took a few steps before hearing a voice._

"Ginny?"

"Oh…in the bedroom."

_Astoria walked into the bedroom._

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Harry for your anniversary?"

"I forgot what day it was."

_Ginny sat on the floor at the end of the bed. _

"Ah…and he stormed out of here. I don't know why you do that."

"It's not my fault. I've just been so caught up on other shit. How does he expect me to remember everything?"

"He doesn't. It would just be considerate if you did."

"Oh shut up. I don't remember you being considerate when Draco told you he was gay."

"As I seem to recall, he also cheated on me, so I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because in seven months, everyone is going to be calling me mommy."

"Excuse me?"

_Astoria rushed to sit next to her._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out a few days ago," Ginny answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Why do you think I wasn't drinking last night?"

"I admit it was odd behavior. Especially for you. I don't think I've ever seen you at a party without a drink in your hand."

"Thanks," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"For what?"

"Never mind…"

_They sat for a few minutes until they heard the door open again but just barely. Harry slowly walked into the room hoping Ginny would be gone. He jumped back as he saw them._

"Astoria, Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, "What's wrong?"

_Astoria stood up._

"I think you two need to—"

"No!" screamed Ginny.

_She jumped up and grabbed Astoria's arm._

"I might need you here."

_Astoria hesitated and sat on the bed. Ginny turned towards Harry, who remained at the door._

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked.

"Just at Draco's. I had to cool off."

"Oh."

_The room was silent. Harry was getting aggravated with Ginny's sniffling. _

"What's wrong then? I know you weren't crying over what happened this morning."

"That's a little harsh," interrupted Astoria.

"Come off it, Astoria. We all know how she's a conceited, little, twat that cares nothing for others."

"Is that what you really think of her?"

"Of course not. Only when she's actually acting like one."

"I'm pregnant, you asshole!" Ginny yelled out.

_All three stared at each other._

"Excuse me?" whispered Harry.

"Why do you think I've been so moody lately? I've been trying to fix myself up lately because in a few months I'm going to be this fat, ugly person—"

"We're having a baby?"

"No, I'm having a baby. I don't see you popping one out. I…I just didn't know how to tell you. We've been having fights constantly and—"

_Harry slowly walked towards Ginny._

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes?"

_Harry suddenly pulled Ginny into an embrace and kissed her._

"Aww…you guys are so cute," sighed Astoria.

"I can't believe you're happy," Ginny muttered after the kiss.

"Why wouldn't I be? I always wanted a family."

"It's just that…with how we left things this morning. I tried calling, but stupid you left your phone here. And I guess I just got carried away with my thoughts. I should have known you were with Draco and called there."

_Ginny smiled and tried to kiss Harry again, but he stepped back._

"Draco…" Harry quietly said.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	4. Scene 4: The Confession

**Scene 4: The Confession**

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon of June 8, Draco's apartment<em>

* * *

><p><em>Draco rushed to the door and opened it since his guest continued to knock on his door.<em>

"Finally! Where have you been?"

_Astoria walks in._

"Hi to you, too."

_Draco closed the door. Astoria walked into the kitchen area and sat down._

"Did you want something to drink or anything?"

"Tea."

_Draco went to prepare the teapot._

"I was going to call you or Harry to see what's going on. I actually haven't seen him since Saturday."

"Well, you would not believe what's been going on."

"You're dating again?"

_Draco sat down and grabbed a cookie from the tin._

"I wish. But this is better. Guess who's having a baby?"

"Astoria, please tell me you didn't go to one of those fertility clinics."

"I think you know me better now. Besides, it was a moment of weakness and I got over it. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. Anyway, it's Ginny and Harry."

"Ginny…and Harry," Draco choked on his bit of cookie.

"You all right?" Astoria reached over and patted his back.

"Yeah," Draco coughed again, "Yeah, I'm good. You said Ginny and Harry?"

"Yeah, aren't you thrilled?"

"Ginny's going to have Harry's baby?"

"Of course. She hasn't been seeing anyone else."

_Draco stood up and walked to his bed. He sat down and put his head in his hands groaning._

"This can't be."

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"It can't be true. Maybe it's false. She's probably lying. She's prone to do that."

"Draco calm down. Why are you so upset?"

_Draco sat quietly._

"Draco…"

"I can't tell you."

"You can. I'm your best girl friend, remember."

"He was going to break up with her…"

"What?"

"…to be with me."

_Draco heard a crash of a chair hitting the floor. He looked up and saw Astoria march over._

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? How could you do this to her?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen. It just…we…I don't know. Harry was helping me study one night and…he just kissed me."

"He's the one you told me about. The one you cheated on me with?"

"Yes."

"How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"It's not my fault."

"Oh really? To me, it doesn't matter who started it. You're the one who kept going."

"I know. Part of me feels bad. I didn't want to hurt you. But…at the same time, I'm not sorry. Ginny is horrible to him. She's a trust fund baby and thinks she can do whatever she wants. She has no ambition; she just wants to party all the time. And Harry tells me he doesn't want that, yet he continues to stay with her because of her family. They're the only family he knows and he doesn't want to disappoint them."

"But this isn't fair to her. I know she's not the most considerate person in the world, but she doesn't deserve this. She needs to know."

"It's kind of a moot point now, don't you think? It's obvious that Harry has picked her over me."

"It doesn't matter. She still needs to know."

"You can't tell her. Just let me talk to Harry first. It should at least come from us."

"I really wish you didn't tell me then. You know I can't keep a secret worth anything especially from her."

"Promise me," asked Draco as the teapot whistled.

"I promise."

_Draco gave her a slight smile as he went to take the teapot off the stove._

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	5. Scene 5: The Backlash

**Scene 5: The Backlash**

**A/N:** Extra chapter and please review! I would really like to know what people think of this story, what could be improved, etc. I still want to expand on this story and need constructive criticism.

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon of June 9, Ginny and Harry's kitchenliving room area_

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Astoria walked through the front door. Astoria pushed Harry onto the couch and stared down at him like a mother hen.<em>

"What is so urgent that you had to drag me back home, Astoria?"

"How could you do this to him? How could you do this to Ginny?"

"You know."

"Of course I know," exclaimed Astoria as she began her rant, "It wasn't going to stay a secret forever. Did you think that I wouldn't tell Draco about what's been going on? I'm sure Ginny isn't going to keep her mouth shut and will brag about the baby especially to Draco. You know how they can't stand each other. They only tolerate each other for you. I just wished you didn't avoid him this whole time. He was devastated when I told him yesterday. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I was already planning on breaking up with Ginny the day she told me about the baby."

"Ah…you chickened out."

"Of course I did. My girlfriend just told me she was pregnant. What was I going to do afterwards, break up with her?"

"Well…no."

"Thank you."

"It still doesn't excuse you. And Draco?"

"I couldn't…I…he was so happy when I finally decided I was going to break up with her. He's been waiting for months."

"I know it's been months. I'm aware of the cheating."

"I'm sorry."

"I know and I can almost understand. I'm learning to move forward and know that sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. Doesn't mean I'm not still mad," Astoria teased.

_Harry ruefully smiled._

"Why can't all my friends be like you?"

"I'm one of a kind."

_They both laugh._

"Do you have any way to fix things?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Exactly what it means. You got yourself into this mess. You have to figure it out on your own."

"Now, I know why my friends are not like you."

"Oh. Ha, ha. Look, I have to get to work. Talk to them. I don't think I've ever seen Draco so distraught."

"I will."

_Astoria left. Harry got up and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He leaned against the counter while gulping down his water hoping to soothe his soul. Harry wasn't looking forward to what happened next. He threw the bottle in the bin and left his apartment. The bedroom door opened; Ginny walked out to lean against the doorframe and crossed her arms. _

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	6. Scene 6: The Fool or The Mastermind

**Scene 6: The Fool or The Mastermind**

_Late morning of June 10, Ginny and Harry's kitchen/living room area_

* * *

><p><em>Astoria and Ginny were sitting on the couch having a girls' day in. Astoria picked her feet up and let her toenails dry on the coffee table. She unscrewed the pink nail polish and started to paint Ginny's nails.<em>

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. I'm not constantly running to the bathroom anymore."

"That's good," said Astoria a bit chipper than usual.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited about the baby."

"Me too, but lately, Harry's been behaving weird. I don't know why he's acting like before the baby. You know how he was – never wanting to be near me. I get the feeling he wants to break up with me."

"You're probably just reading too much into it."

"No, I'm not. Yesterday, I asked him what gender he hoped the baby would be and he completely blew me off. Said he was busy and had to get to work."

"Maybe, he's getting scared?"

"Of what? He's wanted kids for how long now? I would think he'd be over the moon and already know what he wants to name his kids."

_Astoria lowered her gaze to her painting job._

"What do you know?"

"I think you should talk to Harry."

"Why?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Astoria…" Ginny sternly asked.

_Astoria hesitated for a few more seconds as Ginny sat and glared. She couldn't last any longer._

"Harry cheated on you! With Draco."

_Ginny's eyes widen as she pretended to be shocked._

"I promised not to tell, but you know how I am with secrets. I'm so sorry. I know they want to talk to you. Harry seems to want to stay with you. But maybe he's having a tough time to accept that decision and doesn't know how to tell Draco. Maybe you should call Harry and tell him you need to talk. I think it's better to be upfront with it."

_Ginny carefully grabbed a tissue and cleaned her face._

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"I do know. I had a nice long talk with them."

_They fell into an uncomfortable silence._

"Oh, potty break."

_Astoria carefully stood up and walked towards the bathroom._

"I wish you would stop saying things like that."

"Eh, sometimes things just need to be said," Astoria yelled back.

_After Astoria closed the door, Ginny slowly picked up her phone and dialed._

"Hey, Draco."

"Oh, hey. What are you doing?"

"I thought you would like to come over."

"Really? Well, I have some work I ne—"

"Please? I haven't seen you in awhile. We have things to discuss."

After some silence, Draco finally answered, "I'll come over."

"Great. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

_Ginny hung up her phone and set it down. She went back to blowing her nails dry as Astoria came back from the bathroom. _

"I called Harry. We're going to have a long talk," lied Ginny.

"That's good. I know Harry will do the right thing. Now, let's get to my man troubles."

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	7. Scene 7: The Confrontation

**Scene 7: The Confrontation**

_Afternoon of June 10, Ginny and Harry's kitchen/living room area_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny made sure she cleaned up nicely. She was determined to show off her newfound happiness. The baby books and mom magazines were placed neatly around the apartment.<em>

_There were two short knocks, and Ginny went to open the door._

"Hey, Ginny. I haven't seen you in a few days," Draco cautioned.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that everything has been a little hectic with planning for the baby."

_Draco walked in and sat down on the couch._

"I-I heard. Um, congratulations."

"Thanks! We're really excited. You know Harry has been wanting to settle down for some time now. And it's really pulled our relationship together again…like how we were in the beginning."

"Uh, that's great. I'm very happy…for you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Harry will want you to be godfather."

"That's not…uh, never mind. I thought you didn't want kids. Aren't you still trying to be a model?"

"I can't very well do that right now. It'll just have to be put on hold, or I can just be a stay at home mom."

"Oh. I guess you can do that."

"It's a new adventure in our lives. See."

_Ginny picked up the books and magazines and showed Draco._

"Harry went out and bought all the information he could find. We're going furniture shopping when he gets back. He's going to be such a good father."

"Yeah. He always had that quality in him. Um, what is it that you wanted to discuss."

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you. It's been awhile and I wanted to spread my happiness. I've been calling everyone from my family and they're just as excited."

_Ginny heard keys jingle in the doorknob and knew Harry was home. The timing was too perfect for her._

"My mom is already planning the wedding. She has this thing about bastard kids, but she's still happy."

_The door opened though Harry didn't walk through yet._

"Draco…"

_Harry stood still holding a swim towel in his hand._

"Hi," choked Draco.

_Draco discreetly wiped his eyes since Ginny was busy looking at Harry. Harry walked in without closing the door. Draco stood up._

"What? No flowers today?" Draco joked about their tradition.

"Sweetie, I just told Draco about my family planning the wedding."

"Yeah, I just heard the news," Draco lowered his voice, "even though it's been a few days. Uh, congratulations."

_Draco kept his head down as he passed by Harry._

"Wait!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm, "Draco don't—"

"I already know your decision," interrupted Draco.

"Let me explain."

"Just let me go."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!" yelled Draco as he yanked out of Harry's grip, "I'm glad you got your family."

_A few tears escaped from Draco's eyes as he stared at Harry. He turned around and left leaving Harry to close the door behind him. _

"I wonder what has him so upset," Ginny pondered.

_She watched Harry lean his forehead against the door._

"Ginny, don't fuck with me right now," snapped Harry as he turned around, "What did you do?"

"A little birdie told me your secret. She didn't need to though. I heard everything from your own mouth."

"You were home?"

"I'm not surprised you didn't notice. You hardly seem to notice me most days."

"Could you blame me? You were hardly ever home; you just kept your stuff here as if it was storage space."

"I had a life! I wanted to go out and live a little. I'm not even in my thirties yet, but you just wanted someone who could play house with."

"I don't know why I kept this relationship going. Let's face it. There's no way it can last any longer."

"It's not my fault. I was always here waiting for you; I never cheated on you though I had plenty of opportunities. You're the one who just lost patience."

"Me? I've been trying to get you to grow up and start acting like an adult…you know what? I'm tired of this."

"What are you doing?"

_Harry strode passed Ginny into the bedroom and slammed the door. Ginny walked after him and banged on the door yelling for him to open the door. _

"Harry? Harry! Open this door."

_Harry quickly changed and packed a small bag. He opened the door a few minutes later._

"You can't just leave," Ginny shrieked.

"I'm not doing this right now. I need to find Draco."

_Harry marched over to the front door._

"If you leave, you'll never see this baby ever," declared Ginny.

_Harry halted after he pulled the door open. He couldn't even turn around and look at her._

"You wouldn't?"

"You don't believe me? Just try. I know you, Harry. You've been harping about family being important to you. Well, here's your chance to prove it. Is family important?"

_Harry took one more step out the door. He closed his eyes, stepped back into the apartment and closed the door quietly._

"I thought so," Ginny smirked triumphantly.

_Harry leaned his forehead against the door once again._

"You bitch," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	8. Scene 8: The Decision

**Scene 8: The Decision**

**A/N:** I should be posting the last two chapters later today or tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Evening of June 10, Draco's apartment<em>

* * *

><p><em>Astoria sat next to Draco trying to console his broken heart.<em>

"He didn't follow me, Astoria. He chose her; I know he did."

"You don't know that, sweetie."

"Yes, I do. Before this baby thing, he would always pick me. There was never any doubt. You know he said he wouldn't mind having a family with me? You don't just say that and then go be with someone else."

_Astoria heard her phone go off._

"Argh…who could be texting now."

_Astoria looked at her phone._

"Harry's here…with Ginny."

"Not now. Why is she here? I'm not ready to face this yet."

"I don't think you have a choice. Maybe it's for the best that you let it go."

_Astoria stood up and opened the door. Ginny bounced right in._

"Hello, everyone. Isn't it a glorious day?"

"That seems a little rude."

"What? I think I'm entitled to being a little rude after what those two put me through, Astoria."

_Astoria closed the door after Harry ambled in. Draco went to the kitchen and put the teapot on the stove. He couldn't help but do something familiar to him._

"Now, Harry has something to say to you, Draco."

_Ginny sat down on the couch; she leaned back placing her arms on the back and crossed her legs. She wanted to be comfortable for this._

"Don't you think we should give them some privacy?"

_Ginny pondered on Astoria's question._

"No. I deserve to hear this."

_Draco stayed near the kitchen table as Harry walked towards him. He held a single striped carnation in his hand up to Draco._

"It's the wrong flower."

_Draco pointed to the flower._

"No…it's not. I'm sorry."

_Harry kept walking forward. He grabbed Draco's hand and set the flower between his shaking fingers._

"I don't believe it. You said you were going to break up with her. That you didn't love her. Not like you were in love with me."

"Try to understand. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Do you think I want this to happen? Do you think I want to hurt you?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Because here you are in my apartment breaking up with me in front of your _fiancé_, and I'm just supposed to be okay with it."

"Draco—"

"Don't even say my name. Just get out of here."

_Harry brought a hand up to wipe Draco's tears._

"But—"

_It shook Draco out of his stupor and he slapped Harry across the face._

"I think it's best that you leave," Astoria hesitantly asked.

"Well, it's been fun," sighed Ginny, "We should really get together again soon. Ciao!"

_Ginny stood up and walked to the door._

"Are you coming, Harry?"

_Harry stared one more time at Draco. _

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he turned and walked away.

_Ginny opened the door and left._

"Are you in love with her?"

_Harry stopped on the threshold._

"She's not even in the same league as you."

"Do you really choose her?"

"She's family now," answered Harry and left.

_The flower fell from his fingers onto the floor. The tears came down rapidly and Draco didn't care to wipe them away. He fell into the chair behind him and cried while Astoria just looked on._

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>

* * *

><p><em>*A Striped Carnation means a breakup according to the internet. ^_^<em>


	9. Scene 9: The Epiphany

**Scene 9: The Epiphany**

_Afternoon on June 16, Ginny and Harry's bedroom_

* * *

><p><em>It had been a few days since Harry saw Draco that fateful day. He sat on his bed with a ring box in hand. He opened it and pulled out an engagement ring. He sat the box next to him and twirled the ring between his fingers. This was how Ginny found him an hour later.<em>

"I still remember the first time we talked," started Harry, "Even then, you never cared for anyone else. It was always about you. It's still about you. It will always be about you. It's the same now. My feelings are never a factor. You threaten to keep the baby from me. You know how much I want kids and you dare to withhold my child. Sometimes I think…maybe you're not really pregnant. You just want to trap me in this relationship. Maybe you are pregnant and it's not my kid."

"I'm not a slut!"

_Ginny marched angrily in front of Harry. She placed her hand on her hips and continued._

"This baby belongs to you. I have always been faithful. Maybe I flirted here and there but I have always come back to you."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You threaten to keep the baby from me and forced me to watch the man I love—"

"Don't even start with the whole 'the man I love'. Do you know how it makes me feel to know that the _man I love_ has been sleeping with another man? That when we conceived this child, you had been fucking his ass for god knows how long."

"I was half passed out when we had sex. Draco and I had a fight – about you ironically. I was miserable and I—"

"Oh yes. I remember those days. You moped around here like your parents died all over again. Vodka bottle always in hand. But I was kind. I was here to take care of you. And what's the thanks I get? I get a kid that I don't fucking want and a boyfriend who would rather suck cock."

"I never imagined you were like this."

"Like what?"

"Such a vindictive little bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment. It's the only way I seem to get what I want. And I always get what I want. "

_Harry held the ring still._

"_Forever in my heart,_" he read from the inscription.

"What?"

_He looked up and stared straight into Ginny's eyes._

"I pick Draco," Harry declared as he stood up.

"What did you just say?"

"Draco. He's the one I should have picked from the very beginning."

"No. I don't accept that. You think I'm just going to let you walk away from me, from your unborn child without consequences. Oh, you are seriously mistaken."

"I'm not about to live with the rest of my life dealing with your childish attitude."

"You listen hear, you prissy little shirt-lifter. If you even think about walking out of this relationship, you will regret. My family will never let you see this child. I don't care how much they think of you as a son."

"You think just because I pick Draco, I'm walking away from my child. I'll get full custody; I guarantee it. Especially with your record."

"We'll just see about that."

_Ginny stormed out of the room and left the apartment._

"Thank god," sighed Harry.

_He fell back on the bed laughing in relief. He wiped the tears of joy off his face as he smiled. It was done. Harry finally got rid of Ginny. Not permanently, he knew, but it was a start. One last deep breath, he got up and walked to his dresser. He grabbed his keys and wallet and put them in his pocket. The ring was still in his hand, so he picked up the box again. Smiling, he placed the ring back inside and closed it. _

* * *

><p><em>End Scene<em>


	10. Scene 10: The Resolution

**Scene 10: The Resolution**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><em>Evening of June 16, Draco's apartment<em>

* * *

><p><em>Draco was curled up on his bed reading when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got with his blanket still wrapped around him. He opened the door to see Harry standing with a single purple hyacinth. Harry made sure to keep his other hand completely hidden.<em>

"At least it's a nice flower this time."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Enough with the apologies. I've heard enough of them in the last week."

"Sor—I understand."

_Draco turned back to his bed but left the door open. Harry stayed at the door however. _

"You can come in," said Draco once he got to his bed, but he couldn't sit down.

_Harry closed the door behind him._

"What are you doing here?"

_Draco turned around. Harry walked over and presented the purple hyacinth to him._

"I don't think I can this time," Draco answered the unspoken question.

_Harry's hand dropped to his side._

"Why not? I'm here now. No more waiting. No more wondering. It can happen now."

"But I can't give you what you want."

"I don't care about that."

"Yes, you do. I know you want a family. You want kids. Maybe it's for the best that you stay with Gin…with her."

_Harry took a few more steps towards Draco. He dropped the hyacinth on the bed and raised a hand to Draco's cheek._

"You're wrong. I can have both. Us and the baby."

"What about Ginny?"

"I'll get full custody. She's not fit to be a mother anyway. I think we can all agree on that."

"I don't know if I can trust you. You picked someone else, Harry."

"I know. And I can understand if you can never forgive and forget, but I love you. I want to be with you. If you'll have me."

_Harry brought his other hand in front of him presenting a bouquet of orange blossoms. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what was being asked of him. He let the blanket fall from his shoulders as he grabbed for the bouquet. On the front, there was a beautiful silver ring tied around the stems. _

"You don't mean it."

"Yes, I do. Marry me?"

_Draco continued to stare at the ring. His silence was unbearable to Harry who dropped his hand from Draco's face disappointed. _

"I understand if you can't," Harry morosely whispered as he turned around and headed for the door.

_Draco pulled the ring off and slipped it onto his finger._

"Where do you think you're going?"

_He held up his left hand. Harry turned back around at the excitement in Draco's voice._

"I think your answer was pretty obvious when you…" Harry abruptly stopped talking when he saw the ring on the finger.

_Draco smiled and slowly walked to him._

"You silly man."

_Draco placed his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him._

_**~fin**_

* * *

><p>*Purple Hyacinth means sorryapology and Orange Blossom means marriage proposal according to the internet.

**Please review!**


End file.
